drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Baine Draksun
Email: AnTiPiMp86@aol.com Description Eye Color: Icy Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 5'9 Weight: 145 Age: 15 Place of Origin: Saldea Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Baine comes from a fairly small, but very wealthy, noble Saldean house. He speaks the Old Tongue better than the rest of his family. He loves music and plays several stringed instruments. He is very slow to anger and very level-headed. His mother is Andoran. Baine's eyes flickered open one morning to see his father standing over his bed. "wake up, it's time to start. Your weapon is by the door." Baine rose out of his bed and shivered as the chill borderland air met his skin. He hastily threw on his clothes, grabbed the bundle his father had indicated and ran to catch up outside in the small training circle. In the circle were 2 mats, his father was sitting on one, with several different small packages in front of him. The setup on the other mat was identical, and Baine folded his legs under him as he sat down. He lay the bundle across his knees and unwrapped it slowly, cloths falling away to reveal one of the most breathtaking swords he had ever seen. Its blade was long, longer than his fathers, and elegantly curved. The edge looked sharp enough to slice through stone. The hilt was of ivory, wrapped in black thread. Beneath the wrapping he could see a small good-luck charm inscribed with the words "peace is bought with blood" in the Old Tongue. As he took all of this in his breath caught in his throat. "Father this is an amazing gift, thank you." "It's called a No Dachi. It was your uncle's. He fell fighting alongside a very close friend of his when i was still young, with this sword in his hands. It was always a bit too large for me to use, but you are taller than I am, and you're young still. I think you should grow into it just fine." They spent the next hour with Baine learning how to hold, and how to take proper care of, his new sword. Once they were done his father returned to the room that served as an office for him and he began going through the various reports of their estate. His father insisted that you could not maintain an estate through anything less than constant scrutiny and supervision. Once Baine put the sword away in the rack he'd had prepared and brought to his room, he went to find his mother, they talked of the sword, and of Baine's uncle who last had used it. Mother always seemed to become evasive when he brought up the uncle he'd never known, but he knew better than to press his mother. Southerners had odd tempers, and even though she'd lived in Saldea since before Baine was born, she still embraced her Andoran heritage whole-heartedly. Baine could not hold that against her however. After all, she had given him the beautiful ice-blue eyes that the girls seemed to adore so much. As they talked Baine suddenly heard his fathers heavy footsteps approach the door and then pause outside a moment before entering the room. He wore clothes that looked suited for traveling. "I've been called to ride to Maradon, a massive trolloc raid has been spotted heading towards one of the outer villages. I must leave immediately if I am to avoid being late." Baine's mothers eyes grew hard as she looked at him. A look that told him he needed to leave the room. He readily obeyed, pausing only long enough to bow to his father and offer a quick blessing of good-luck, Baine spent most of the remaining hours of the day looking for books he hadn't read yet. Unfortunately he couldn't find one. Resigning himself to re-reading a book about Jain Farstrider he spotted his fathers own copy of the book tucked under a chairs cushion. As he pulled it out the cover peeled away, revealing a journal. The journal had the white Flame of Tar Valon on the outer cover, this greatly peaked Baine's interest. He flipped through several entries. In the beginning it talked mostly of training, something about an Ogier Grove and mentors. Later it talked of an Aes Sedai. That's when it hit him, this was the journal of a Warder. He instantly started looking for a name on the journal and was rewarded when he reached the back inside cover. The name "Sho Draksun" was barely legible through years of smudging. This was his uncles journal. This was a Warders journal. His uncle had been a Warder. He had his uncles sword, a Warder's sword. Sho had fallen defending a very close friend...his Aes Sedai! This all hit Baine in a rush and he became almost dizzy. He retired to bed after reading late into the night. Over the next few days he became a ghost in the house, only leaving his room to eat. He had it in his midng to leave home, travel to Tar Valon, and follow in his uncles footsteps. His mother however would never stand for it. And even if his father would have let him on his own, he would bow to his wife's wishes. He usually did. That is why, early one morning he had one of his father's good horses packed and saddled. He brought down his own things, just enough clothes to last the trip, and enough coin to buy what he might need, including a warm room in an inn. That morning, with the sword strapped to his back he set his horse at a trot and rode on towards the rising sun. Towards his new future, however hard it may be. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios